earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Onimoru
"Does it follow that I reject all authority? Perish the thought. In the matter of boots, I defer to the authority of the boot-maker. " - Mikhail Bakunin =Description= Oni has a lean, muscular build with a handsome, boyish face. His hair is a thick, lackluster black color which is about shoulder length as well as a bushy goatee. He's usually seen in a set of dark, leather armor which covers most of his body. He usually has a variety of weapons on his person, including two swords, a dagger, ten throwing knives, a rocket launcher, grenades, dynamite and a flask full of what he claims to be volatile moonshine of his own design. However, beneath the thick, hard shell of leather armor, lies his most notable feature, his tattoos. Covering his body from neck to toe, they come in a variety of designs. His largest tattoo is the tribal one which is made up of thousands of tiny runes which runs from his arms, chest, back, legs and feet with larger solitary ones on the back and front of his hands, feet, chest and neck with another tiny one on his forehead. He also sports several other images, such as the pin-up of a succubus on his right forearm, the tiger on his left arm, the Dark Iron written across his neck and stomach and a spirit healer on right arm with the name "Cassandra" under it. =Personality and Outlook= He comes off as a friendly individual, despite his lack of social graces. He seems to lack any tact whatsoever and will typically say whatever comes to mind without a second thought. Coupled with his short temper, Oni rarely makes a good first impression. To most onlookers, he seems to be just a foolish oaf, but to those who know him best, he's much more. In reality, his is very distrusting of most people, to the point of borderline paranoia and merely acts like an oaf to keep would-be assailants off guard. He has few friends, but all of whom he'd protect with his life. Despite his bleak outlook on strangers, he seems to care a lot about the poor and can sometimes be seen in the Lower City serving food or giving out blankets. Oni has little interest in formality and usually comes off as being very unrefined. While he has shown up to a few formal events (usually being coerced into doing so) he typically stays away from formal attire in favor of his armor and typically ends up becoming nothing more than a nuisance for the party-goers. Onimoru has also had serious problems with alcohol in the past, though recently he's managed to ease up off it after seeing what it did to one of his best friends. Despite his paranoia, bleak outlook on life and a hint of anarchism, Oni is actually a very nice person. No, really. Oni hates nobility with a passion and has been rumored to beat up a few out of spite. While he doesn't promote anarchy in the Stormwind, for the sake of his own race, he does long for reform in the Government. However, because of his common blood, lack of charisma and any real backing, the odds of him becoming an official himself are unlikely. Also, when Oni first joined the Grey Tigers Shipping Company and discovered the "joys" of gold. He eventually grew to despise it. Apart from the tools of his trade (armor, weapons and the like) he usually carries little money on him and what money he does have usually goes towards food, housing and the occasional donation to the poor. Oni hates any form of authority and has a bad habit of instigating and stirring up disorder. =Skills, abilities, and other attributes= (Coming soon!) =History= While no records can be found in Stormwind, rumor has it that Oni hails from Lordaeron, given his slight accent and all the time he's spent in the Plaguelands. This cannot be confirmed however, since most records in Lordaeron were lost during the last war. Category:Human Category:Alliance Category:Rogue